


I Need You, She says

by orphan_account



Series: BellArke Verse [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE MYSELF CRY, I'm actually really nice to Finn here, I'm really sorry, Tears, it wasn't supposed to be sad, one time thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a love song. They're too broken for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You, She says

**Author's Note:**

> It was actually supposed to be a love song.  
> And then I made myself cry.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I'm an emotional wreck now.  
> I'm going to go cry some more.

_I need you_

she says

and the look he gives her is so full of gratitude, of hope

his eyes are thanking her

for giving him a reason, a cause

to _stay_ , to _fight_ , to _live_

_I need you… I can’t do this without you_

[She tells Finn _you’re not alone_ , she asks Bellamy not to leave _her_ alone]

 

_You won’t be by yourself_

she tells him

when he’s threatening to leave

to pick up and go after his people

she reminds him, in five words,

that they are _their_ people now

that the two of them are in this _together_

the look he gives her is bittersweet

his smile is small, but it’s there

they are united, it’s them against the world

like it’s meant to be

[the look she gives Finn is now one of sadness, of heartache, the look she gives Bellamy is one of trust]

 

_I can’t lose you too, okay?_

she begs

and it stops him in his tracks

he’s been fighting her,

picking at her frayed ends

and her pleading cuts into _him_

_she is not supposed to beg_

the look he gives her is so full of apology

his eyes are kind, and he _promises_

he _swears_

that he will not hurt her more

[Finn is not there for her to speak to, to look at, but Bellamy sees how haunted her eyes are, and thinks that, maybe, she sees him anyways]

**Author's Note:**

> I'll think I'll try for the love song again when I'm not bawling my eyes out.  
> If you haven't seen it, there's new promo material with Clarke saying "I can't lose you too, Okay?" to Bellamy.  
> I love you all,  
> I really do.  
> I'm so sorry.


End file.
